


#19

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 2





	#19

I wake up each morning to Lies  
Alone  
I open my eyes and See  
Alone  
I take in Information  
and understand none of it  
I exchange words with a man who seems to live next door  
And feel the Facade start to Slip  
I get in a car  
(is it mine?)  
And the Veil asserts itself once more  
(i don't want to die do i?)  
But who's to say I can Die  
Perception Shatters  
The Veil torn down  
and i scream  
alone


End file.
